Year Of The Spark: August 8
by Sparky Army
Summary: His heart was beating loudly in his chest and he clutched the perfect red Rose and a small teddy bear in his hand." This Months 9th Installment Of The Year Of The Spark.


**We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree.**

**And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way! **

* * *

**The Rose and Bear  
By Atlantisbabe34**

* * *

John pulled his coat closer to him as he trudged through the snow in his street. The Unusually late Snow fall made it harder for him to reach his destination. To make matters worse it was Valentines Day. John mattered to himself as he trudged around the corner to her house. He was nervous, His heart was beating loudly in his chest and he clutched the perfect red Rose and a small teddy bear in his hand. The Snow fall slowly coming from the sky landed in his tussled hair and on his eyelashes. He stopped at the end if the circled street and started at her house at the end. He took a deep breath, smoke coming from his mouth as the hot air mixed with the cold, squashing down the nervousness in his stomach he made his way to her house.

Elizabeth stretched out on the lounge with a large blanket pulled over her lower body. She looked out of the window in the street where the snow was now falling even heavier. She took in the whiteness and the black object at the end of her street. She sat up and faced the window fully, pulling the blanket around her shoulders.

"Lizzy?" her mother spoke from the kitchen.

"Yeah Mum?" She answered not breaking her eyes from the black object that was slowly getting larger as it got closer.

"Do you want some Coffee Hon?"

"Uh, sure Mum Thanks." Elizabeth stood up and moved closer to the window and looked out at the object, which she had made out to be a man. She took in the form. He was tall and lean, his hair stuck out at all angles and when he looked at her she gasped. Those where her brown eyes. She smiled at him as he reached her house. She moved away from the window and through the kitchen to the front door.

"Lizzy?" Her Mother asked. "Someone at the door?"

"John!" Elizabeth said excitedly as she leaned against the counter and waited for him to knock on the door. Elizabeth mother smiled. From what her daughter could tell her, John was on a mission in Iraq and she didn't know when he would come back. A Sharp knock could be heard on the front door. Elizabeth straightened up, took a deep breathe and smoothed down her clothes. She walked towards the door and opened it slowly.

"John." She breathed out her warm breath hitting the cold air. Without warning she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. John's arms automatically went around her to hold her in place.

"Elizabeth. God I've missed you so much." He leaned out of the hug to kiss her passionately on the lips. One which she returned eagerly.

"You don't know how much I've missed you. We've missed you." She said after the kiss was broken and hugged him again. He set her back on the ground and kept both arms around her in an embrace.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked as she led him inside.

"Teyla told me." He said. They walked into the kitchen where Elizabeth mother warmly welcomed John.

"John. Welcome home!" She said, giving him a hug which he returned.

"It's great to be home." John Said Smiling.

"Well, I Just put on the kettle so their will be coffee soon." Elizabeth mother said. "I think their is someone in the lounge room who wants to meet you."

John's eyebrows shot up and he beamed. Elizabeth took his hand and they walked into the lounge room.

"Wait Elizabeth, Happy Valentines day." He said giving her the rose and kissing her again.

"Oh John, it's beautiful." She said as she smelt the rose and placed it gently on the coffee table. She took the teddy bear out of his hands and placed that next to the rose.

"Come." She said pulling over to the side of the lounge where she was lying before. A small whimper was heard coming from the bassinet. Elizabeth reached and lifted out a small bundle of blankets and sat next to john on the lounge.

"John, I'd like to introduce you to your daughter Madeline Ann Sheppard." Elizabeth placed the child in John's arms and he looked down at her. He had known Elizabeth had had their child while he was in Iraq and had been sent photo's of her, but nothing could compare to the moment where he had officially met his daughter.

"Madeline Ann?" John questioned.

"It was the two name's that you picked out." Elizabeth said smiling as she gently ran her hand over her daughters black haired head.

"She looks like me" John said.

"I hope so." Elizabeth said chuckling. John looked down at his daughter who yawned and opened her eyes to reveal to him that they were green. John smiled as he kissed her forehead. Oh yeah it was great to be home.


End file.
